battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer In "Cycle of Life", Cake screamed when the Announcer said that there is no Cake at Stake. Status: Enemies Bell In "Four Goes Too Far", Cake was hiding behind Loser because of Bell knocking on the basket. Status: Enemies Blocky has not interacted with Blocky. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book In “Getting Teardrop to Talk”, Book played a game with Cake and Pie. Status: Friends Bottle When Loser nudged Cake in "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser nudged him because Bottle said “I love cake!” Status: Friends Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Clock In “Questions Answered”, Clock responded to Cake saying “Same, same!” After Cake said he couldn’t press the buzzer without Loser’s support. Status: Unknown Coiny has not interacted with Coiny. David has not interacted with David. Donut In “Questions Answered”, Cake smiled when Donut said it’s time for Cake at Stake. Status: Unknown Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower said that Cake is a hater of Loser after Cake said “He’s gone for a reason.” Status: Enemies Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when most of Cake's team got stuck in a basket, Cake urged Loser to save them, which he did. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Four said he had 7 slices of cake, Loser nudged Cake, causing him to blush. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Loser said "Daylight Savings" and everyone else on his team but Clock repeat it, Cake was probably the first to know what Loser was doing. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Loser nudged Cake again when Bottle said "I love cake!" In "Four Goes Too Far", Cake asks Loser to save his team from the Twinkle of Contagion, and Loser gets one of X’s baskets in response to Cake. He was also hiding behind Loser when Bell was trying to give off the Twinkle. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Donut said he has “cake”, Cake was expecting a nudge from Loser again, but was to far away from him. He also gasped with the rest of his teammates when Loser was eliminated. After Loser was eliminated, Cake said “He’s gone for a reason”. In “Questions Answered”, Cake said he wouldn’t press the Buzzer without Loser’s support. Status: Good Friends/Enemies (In The Liar Ball You Don't Want) Match has not interacted with Match. Needle Cake has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pie In “Getting Teardrop to Talk“, when Cake was playing a game with Book and Pie, and Cake won, he blushed while saying "Sorry Pie, no hard feelings, right?" Status: Friends/Possible Crush Pin In “Questions Answered”, Pin and Coiny gave a speech to their team, and at the end, Pin said “So Cake, push that buzzer!” Then Cake was was about to press the buzzer, but then he said “Nope! I just can’t!” Then Pin said ”Cake, just do it.” and then Cake did it. Status: Unknown Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby mutilation of a slice of cake.]] In “Lick Your Way to Freedom“, Cake said "Yikes!" when Ruby eats a slice of cake. Status: Enemies Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Category:Cake Category:Relationships Category:Interaction Pages Category:Everyone And Pages